The Raven
by lunarestings
Summary: Ayato hasn't changed much over the past five years. Becoming slightly less aggressive could be seen as a milestone. But how will he change when a ghoul enters his life that doesn't want anything to do with him. Will a severely cold and calculated girl be able to cool his hot tempered head? And...what kind of ghoul is she anyways?
1. The Raven

_**Disclaimer:** __I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or any of it's characters. I do own my O_C_s_

* * *

I could hear the orders being shouted out behind me. The small teams of force were following me, but didn't have any luck with getting closer. I jumped from roof to roof and they followed below me in pursuit. My black crew neck puffed with the air that was being whipped around it. Moisture flooded to my eyes in reaction to the stinging feeling of the wind. I leaped onto the side of an apartment building. The shadows casted by the porch lamps hid me well.

"Where'd the hell did the ghoul go?"

Taking that as my cue, I took my backpack off of my shoulders and my large mask off the lower half of my face. I crouched down and gently placed it into the backpack. The bag grew in weight and I put it back on. I emerged out of the shadows, looking like a normal civilian coming out of their home. I walked passed them while they craned their necks to the sky, looking for any signs of where their favorite little ghoul was.

My silky black hair retained the coldness of the weather and chilled my neck. The night buzz of Tokyo sounded around me and a sea of people moved when the walking man glowed. I barely noticed the control anymore. It didn't affect me. Maybe I got that from my mother.

I passed a bar with a younger crowd with multiple tipsy guys hanging out front.

One of them called out to me, "Hey, Cutie, going home?"

I kept my steady pace and ignored the catcalls that were being dished out.

"It's rude not to answer." A tall man with badly bleached orange hair snatched my forearm. I could smell the cheap liquor on his breath.

Another hand violently grabbed the man's wrist and ripped it off of me, "It's rude of you to touch her."

He had indigo hair that brushed the top of his nose bridge. His eyes were a more pastel version of his locks and they pierced into the drunkard's soul.

"Let go, man," the orange one stuttered. He backed away and retreated to his friends. Some were laughing, others had the same reaction as him, and some were ready to fight.

The stranger laughed and put both of his hands in his pockets. He had a menacing smirk on his face.

Taking a step forward, he scoffed. "Do you really want me to beat you so hard that your blood has to get washed down the street drain?"

I stood there with a impassive expression, curious to see what he would do. There wasn't a question to know if I could handle this situation myself because I can, but what does this fool think he's doing?

He continued strolling over the the group of men and they retreated around the block.

I called out to him from my place, "I would've handled that myself."

That same laugh escaped his lips and he turned back to me.

"Didn't seem like it. That was weak and you should know better than to walk in these parts and whatever hour of morning it is."

He called me weak. Nobody calls me weak. My eyes squinted and I analyzed him. He wasn't incredibly tall and he had a slim built. The hoodie he had on didn't seem to be restricting any muscles. His shoes were in pristine condition meaning he's well off. College kid, obviously and an arrogant one at that. He had a backpack thrown over his shoulder as well and a wallet in one of the back pockets of his skinny jeans.

It was impossible to pick up his scent with the cold air blowing around us and the scent of alcohol in the night. My last meal was around five weeks ago. Might as well eat now.

I walked towards him in the same manner he had done previously and I cocked my head. Something was off. I didn't immediately pick up any after smells of what he would have had for lunch or that coffee he drank on his way to class. It was odorless.

The seduction game was soon to be played and my hand touched his shoulder lightly, "Thank you for helping me then."

He narrowed his eyes at me and I noticed the same look of analyzing I had just had. There should be no reason to why he's trying to file me. We looked each other in the eyes for a moment, studying each others intentions until it hit me. He's a ghoul.

The whites of our eyes disappeared into black ones and bright red engulfed our irises.

He jumped back and created a diastase between us. "Thought you would be able to have me as dinner, huh? Try me."

I spoke nothing in return and the right side of my face from him. The side that remained human. My sight poked up through my eyelashes for one last time before I started to walk away.

He paused. "We've already started this so fight me."

"This isn't my territory and neither is it yours, don't be so unrealistic," I said, cutting away at his ego.

I could hear him cuss under his breath before charging at me. My eye had already returned to normal, but my speed was still present. I dodged him and jumped onto the top of a stool that was outside.

He snickered and turned towards me, "Afraid to go at it then?"

"Get over yourself," I scolded in my usually bland voice.

My body moved on its own, jumping off of the stool and grabbing his wallet out of his pocket before flipping over him and landing in front of his face.

His eyes blinked at me and his brows furrowed.

I opened his wallet and studied his ID. _Ayato Kirishima._ Hm, he acts very immature for being 19. Surprised that he's older than me. No speaking happened between the two of us as I read through it. When I was finished, I closed the wallet and handed it back to him.

"Are you going to tell me who you are now?" he asked eyeing me up and down.

I bit my lip, feigning thoughts. "No."

The crumbling street crunched under my feet as I walked away from a dumbfounded Ayato. I could tell that he pondered on following me on not because I could here the scuff of a shoe as I began to leave.

He's interesting if I have to put it into a word. He seemed so keen on fighting me. I just wanted to continue on my way home. I'm not sure if he was planning to eat me before he found out I was a ghoul like I was, to him.

I prefer not to to speak with ghouls if there isn't any profit out of it. Fighting without purpose wastes energy too. But it seems he goes to a university in the area. I pray that I don't run into him again to save myself from killing another one. He can't know I'm a ghoul, specifically _that_ ghoul. No one can. Not if I can help it.

* * *

**_A.N._**

_Hey so this story isn't really going to follow the manga because I haven't read it. It may fall in and out of being accurate to in-anime events because Ayato is older here so I can't fit that in. But a quick run down, Ayato goes to college in Tokyo and he is on good terms with his sister after saving her from a rogue ghoul. Maaaaaaay or may not add ghoul Kaneki because he isn't all that interesting personality wise. Don't worry you will find out this OC's name sooner or later so keep reading!_

_~Luna Restings_


	2. The Calculator At The College

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or any of its characters. I do own my OCs_

* * *

I shut the door to my modern apartment and tossed my backpack on the ground, too bothered to hang it on the coat rack. I sighed. "Another individual I was forced to speak with," I mumbled. The pitter patter of claws echoed in the empty space. My cat rounded the corner and her white coat shone in the darkness.

"Hey, Tani," I spoke, squatting down to pet her.

She brushed underneath my fingers and purred with affection.

I stood up again and flipped the light switch. The lights along the foyer activated one by one. My usual routine of pulling open my laptop and sitting on the bar counter, prowling dating websites for middle aged men with no kids or a wife, then initiated. That sounds creepy. Oh gosh. Um, no, I mean like searching for food. Why affect a whole family's life to satisfy my cursed diet, right?

After an hour of confirming some random guys address, I wrote down his name on a sticky note and stuck it to my inner wrist. I rolled down my sleeve, hopping off of the counter.

"I'm going to be gone for a bit, okay?" I shouted to the only other inhabitant of my home.

She meowed in response.

My cabinets filled with multiple spray bottles of bleach welcomed me. I grabbed a roll of paper towels from under the sink and struggled to carry the cleaning supplies over to my backpack. Crumbling on the ground with the objects threatening to fall over was the only way of reaching my bag. I pulled all of the useless stuff I wouldn't be need for the night out of the Jansport and placed them on the dining table. Tightening the nozzle of the bottle, I shoved the last item in. I grabbed my keys out and opened the door, waving one last time to Tani.

And so, the night went on.

The sky was a pale grey with the five o'clock hour. I peeked at my sleeve to double check the address and directions, turning right. The building I googled pictures of came into sight and a small smile appeared on my face. I picked up the pace and my Vans hit the ground at a quickened speed.

I slipped inside through an open bathroom window and heard a pan being shuffled against the stove. Music that I could only categorize as 'old people songs' played from the kitchen. I hid behind the doorframe, studying the layout of the town home. The kitchen was to my left and down a long hallway. The hallway continued to my right leading on to bedrooms. I came out of the bathroom and explored the bedrooms double checking for any other signs of life. Going through my checklist of requirements, I finally came to the conclusion he was positive to eat. He didn't have a nursery, there weren't any family pictures, the only bedrooms were his and what seemed to be a guest room, his home wasn't carpet, and he was generally tidy.

I listened to the sounds of his cooking and took of my shoes, placing them back inside the bathroom. My socks skated against the cool wood without a sound and my stealth took over. I spied inside of the kitchen and saw the other pots and pans hung up behind him. He began singing the lyrics to the next song and cracked another egg into the pan he was using.

I entered the space and carefully removed a pan from it's hook. Holding next to my head, I swung it like a bat. It clanged against his skull and he clattered to the ground in a lump. I stood above him, making sure he was unconscious. I tipped his head over to the side with my foot and a stream of red came out of his ear. My strength had already killed him. Perfect.

The afternoon sun hit my as I walked out of my victim's home smelling of bleach and floor wax. My ears heightened at the fast, approaching footsteps coming my way.  
"Leiko! Wait up."

I turned to see a girl in small stature coming for me. She pushed against the crowd and nearly dove into a cabbage cart. Her breathing was labored and irregular from the hectic running.

"W-where'd you come from?" She said, stuttering out of breath.

My response was quick, "A study session at the college."

I realized my mistake the moment if left my mouth and mentally scolded myself. Shit.

Mihaya cocked her head, "But the college is that way." She pointed in the direction I was headed towards. My mind searched through files and files of excuses.

"Hey," another voice spoke.

The voice seemed oddly familiar, but I didn't turn, hoping Mihaya was distracted by the stranger.

A hand landed on my shoulder. I went into combat mode and whipped my head to the foolish individual who would dare touch me. The eyes of a hidden ghoul reached mine. My absolute favorite person, Ayato Kirishima.

He smiled at Mihaya and spoke again to me. "There's a bunch of calculators that were left and I was running to come and find you. I thought one may be yours."

"Yeah. I was going to go back and pick it up. Sorry, I'll catch up with you later, Mihaya," I carried on.

A grin started creeping up on her face. Looking back and forth between me and the jerk who stood next to me, she nodded her head slowly. "Mhm, " she paused. "I'll see you later, Leiko." She looked at Ayato one last time before departing.

I let out a sigh and tried to slip away before he could catch me, but he was already blocking my path.

"So," he spoke, trying to intimidate me. "I have your first name now, and you have my full name. Give me the rest."

Aw, look at this tough guy trying to rile me up.

I brushed past him, "I'm not obligated to do anything."

As I left our little chat, he grabbed the handle of my backpack and tugged me towards him, nearly pulling me over. "If you don't give me the rest right now, I'm going to completely wreck you."

Now, of course, I knew that he didn't have the capabilities to do anything to me, but that confident air of his said otherwise.

My scoff that followed his threat threw him off guard. I flipped around and fisted the collar of his shirt. "Listen, the only reason I'm giving you my name is so you know who to avoid. Leiko Eikiguchi. Don't come near me again."

I let go of the fabric and turned my back on him. A dumbfounded Ayato stood in the middle of a busy sidewalk and watched me leave. I could tell he was challenging me and testing my tolerance for him, but I don't want to waste my time on his ass. Duh, I have entrance exams.

* * *

**_A.N._**

_I guess my chapter was finished before I expected? I have little to no clue to how I did that, but wow! I got good feedback on my first chapter so I decided to go along with it for now. I haven't even started an outline for this so I'll see where it takes me. Writing on the spot is a bit easier, but messier too. Anyways, thanks for reading the second chapter and if you have any plot suggestions I would be glad to hear them._

_~Luna Restings_


End file.
